


Where You Wanted Me To Land

by bellam_w



Series: Young American [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Warning: Mentions of drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellam_w/pseuds/bellam_w
Summary: Will and George go out for the first time since the incident, and Will's luck doesn't seem to have changed much.





	Where You Wanted Me To Land

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the continued support of this series, despite my shocking schedule for writing and uploading.
> 
> Pre-Warning: there are mentions of drugging and sexual assault in this, but no more graphic than previous installments

**Pull me into orbit with your hands,**  
** Then show me where you wanted me to land.**

* * *

George x: Yeah im set for a night out

George x: so’s big WillNE

George x: also just so you know me n will are together.

George x: early days but thought u should all know xx

“You melt”, Will laughed. The arm behind George pulled him towards Will, encouraging him to lay down next to him. George snuggled into Will’s chest, still stuttering with laughter.

“Your melt, though”, George grinned, poking Will in the shoulder.

“Yeah, my melt”.

From underneath him, Will’s phone began buzzing in time with George’s, placed on the side table, meaning it had to be the group chat. Will looked down at George, a small grimace spread across the younger man’s face. “Aye, it’ll be fine. Al already knows something was happening and he was happy for us before we’d even mentioned anything. Y’know him and James are either shagging or are like, 2 glasses of Ribena and a vodka and lemonade away from doing so”.

“Yeah”, George murmured from below him. “Just worried, don’t want anythin’ to change between us or how they treat us”, George gnawed on his lip, Will could feel his jaws working against his chest.

“Nothing will, George. Alex hasn’t treated you any different, has he? Why would James?”, Will suggested, squeezing his arm tighter around George.

“May as well face the music”, he huffed, reaching over to get his phone off of the nightstand.

** _ImAllexx: _ ** _finally, v happy for u both xxx_

** _BeanBoy_ ** _: ALEX U KNEW_

** _BeanBoy: _ ** _I CANT BELIEVE YOU’VE SLEPT IN MY EBD AND NOT TOLD ME_

** _BeanBoy: _ ** _im v happy for u both and wont bully u just yet im just very offended that alex will let me put my dick in him but wont tell me the TEA_

** _ImAllexx: _ ** _well there goes that one that they don’t know yet._

** _ImAllexx: _ ** _me n james are shaggin x_

** _ImAllexx: _ ** _very happy about that too xxxx_

** _BeanBoy:_ ** _ oh yeha lol_

** _BeanBoy:_ ** _ v happy about it too, still annoyed tho xxxxx_

Will looked up to George, a bright smile spread across his face. “Well, it could’ve gone a lot worse”, he grinned, leaning into George. “At least they’ve got each other to distract themselves from bullying us”.

“Yeah, let’s be fair, though… Are we exactly surprised they’re banging? No”, George chuckled, leaning up to drop a kiss onto Will’s cheek. He reached out for his phone again, tapping away before pausing for a brief second. “You’re free tomorrow, right? It’s Friday”, he asked.

“Yeah, I don’t see why not”, Will replied, already closing his eyes and leaning his head on George’s, settling into the comfortable, quiet dark of the room. He heard George tapping away, followed by the buzz of his phone from its place in his pocket, chased quickly by two or three buzzes.

“James and Al are set for tomorrow”, George told him, standing up to get off of the bed. When Will reached out for him, he batted his hand away and started taking off his jeans and his shirt, leaving him in just his underwear. “C’mon, you getting ready for bed or what?”, George encouraged Will.

A few moments later, both in underwear and tucked safely under the covers, George spoke up again. “Will, you’re quiet”. The smaller boy felt the shrug in the shift of the mattress and the rustle of the duvet. “If you’re scared about tomorrow, we don’t have to go. We don’t have to go for long, if you don’t want, or at all if that’s what you’d prefer”, he assured him, reaching out a small hand to rest comfortably on Will’s broad, bare chest.

“I’m just…”, Will hesitated. “I’ve not been on a night out since that happened, and I’m scared it’ll happen again”, He admitted quietly.

“I won’t let it”, George promised him, shifting ever closer until there was barely a sliver of space left between them. “Go to sleep, Will. I’m here if you need”.

Dtfyguyihjkl;

The next night, Friday night, rolled around far too fast for George’s liking. He liked living in the small bubble him and Will seemed to create in the apartment when Alex wasn’t there. Aside from that, Will’s nerves seemed to bite at him more and more as the seconds ticked by.

“We can still say no”, George reminded him as the older boy shimmied his thighs into some tight, ripped black jeans. “They won’t think any worse of you, Will”, he assured.

“I know”, Will mumbled, halting only to button his jeans on his hips. “But like I said, I’ve gotta get out at some point and I’m glad I get to do it with you… make me feel a little better”, he admitted, a small blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

In the taxi, on the way to pick James and Alex up before heading to the club, Will gripped on tight to George’s hand. The younger boy’s thumb brushed over Will’s palm softly, squeezing back whenever he clenched around the smaller fingers. “You’re the best”, Will sighed, looking over to George.

“Shut it, you melt”, George scuffed. “We’re nearly at James’”, he reminded him, dropping a quick kiss to his cheek.

The Uber driver pulled up outside of James’ apartment building just as Will dropped a text into the groupchat letting the others know that they were waiting for them outside. Even though he’d assured him that he was fine, would let him know if he needed him at all, George could feel the anxiety rolling off of Will as they waited. He didn’t know how to calm him down properly, had never been good with anything like that. George settled for squeezing his hand firmly, letting his thumb drop to brush over the older boy’s knuckles.

James and Alex piled noisily into the Uber, greeting the driver brightly and grinning mischievously at Will and George. “Shut it”, Will murmured, cheeks glowing pink.

* * *

The Uber stopped a short walk away from the club, joining the line of other cars down the main street. “C’mon”, Alex urged, already clambering out of the back seat to meet James outside the car. George could see him bouncing on his toes, pausing only to reach up and plant a kiss onto James’ lips.

“It’s okay”, George reassured Will. “I’m not leaving, let me know if you need anything yeah?”, he waited for some form of agreement, words, a nod… anything. “Will”, he urged when he’d gotten no response.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry. I’ll let you know”, he said softly, leaning to press a soft kiss onto George’s temple before meeting his lips gently. George smiled, leaning gently against Will’s kiss. He reached out to grab the taller boy’s hand, holding on tight as they followed Alex and James to the entrance of the club and the line that flowed out of it haphazardly.

As they stood in the mass of people waiting to pour into the club, Will could feel the waves of anxiety and unease and fear crash against the shores of his very soul. Currents of nausea ebbed and flowed in the base of his stomach, churning and foaming with unrest and anticipation. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to bleed the sea dry of gut-wrenching inevitability. When he opened his eyes, he was met with the soft seafoam blue-green of George’s. “It’s okay”, he assured.

His voice eased the treachery of the cresting worry, letting the tidal crashes onto his shores slip into gentle lips against soft sand. “It’s okay”, he assured again.

It wasn’t until they’d made it past the bouncer (after ID’ing Alex and George) and paid the entry fee for an already-smudged stamp that Will began to feel at rights again. He’d aimlessly followed George over to the bar, who’d followed Alex and James. George had ordered him a drink, dragging him over to the booth that the other two had already situated themselves in. “Sorry”, he muttered into George’s ear as he leaned over to drop another kiss to his temple.

“Don’t apologise, Will. Coming back to somewhere traumatic cant be easy, but I’m here, we can go whenever you need, and I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise”, George told him, squeezing his hand where it rested, entwined with his, in the shorter boy’s lap.

Once the group had finished their drinks and purchased another round, they made their way over to the dancefloor. Alex and James were borderline obscene – hand roaming hips roaming thighs roaming bums. Will and George had been far more tasteful, as far as Will was concerned. He’d left his arms looped around George’s waist, hands skimming the top of his arse when he moved his hips too much. “This is nice. Thank you for being with me”, Will spoke into the small space between them. He leaned into the shorter boy’s neck, dropping kisses and ‘thank you’s’ as his eyes slipped closed and they swayed together.

George had gone to get the next round for the group, leaving Will, James and Alex to reacquire their booth in a semi-sweaty mess. “So…”, James stared with a cloying smile. “You and George, huh? How’d that finally come about then?”, he asked sincerely.

“He was there for me when I really needed someone. He let me be selfish and hog him”, Will smiled genuinely, eyes slipping shut ever so slightly. He turned his head, looking over for George, spotting him as he niftily weaved his way through groups of people. As soon as he’d sat down next to him, Will lolled his head onto George’s shoulder,

“You okay?”, George asked him gently, easing his hand behind Will’s back.

“Yeah, feel all floaty”, he giggled softly. “Scooch, I’m gonna run to the loo”, Will said, suddenly as alert as ever. George watched as he wandered off, swaying slightly and bumping into the odd pillar or person.

“Has Will suddenly became a massive lightweight?”, George asked the two in front of him, both looking at him with matching faces of confusion. “He’s had, what, four or five drinks and he’s stumbling all over the place”, he told them.

“Maybe the drinks are just liquor heavy. If he’s not out in a few, we can go in and check on him”, James told him, a reassuring smile stretched over his lips. “Honestly, you kiss him a few times and suddenly you’re both going all mother hen over each other”, he chucked happily, letting Alex relax into his side once he’d stopped laughing.

They chattered lightly over a few swigs of their drinks… New video ideas, their next collabs, the fact that they can actually see more of each other now that both secrets were out. George couldn’t help but worry, though. Will had been so tame all night, quiet and gentle, eager to not bring attention to himself and then suddenly he’s flopping all over George and flinging himself around on his walk to the loo. “I’m gonna go check on Will. He’s taking too long”.

“I’ll come too, need a wee anyway”, Alex told him simply. He unwound himself from James, but kept a hold of his hand as he dragged him up and followed George to the men’s room. The small man wiggled his way through the crowd as fast as he could, his worry for Will building and growing and drowning him with every step. “Slow down, mate, Will’s probably just sat on his phone or something”, Alex assured him, clapping his free hand onto George’s shoulder.

Nothing could’ve prepared George for what he saw when he pushed his way into the door, though. Legs that were undoubtably Will’s were sprawled out of the end cubicle, not moving, as a man approached him with a sinister smirk on his face. George turned to Alex, “Go tell the bar to call the police and to bring an ambulance”, he urged quickly. The small man ran quickly, shouting as he darted throughout crowds.

“Leave”, the man grunted, only just noticing George and James stood in the doorway. He turned to them again, rippling muscles almost popping through the button up he was wearing. Piercing eyes shot another glare their way. “I said, fuck off!”.

“Leave my boyfriend alone”, George said simply, arms folded as he subtly squared up to this man that he had no right to even think about confronting. “Look just leave him be. We won’t do anything if you just let me get him to a hospital now”.

The man just walked closer to George, who refused to shrink his stance. When James squared his shoulders and stopped slouching, the man slowed slightly, taking in his height and strength. Instead, he turned back around and walked back to Will, greedy eyes taking in, what George could only imagine to be, his unconscious frame. “Leave him”, George started, taking a step closer to where Will was laid. “Alone”.

Just then, a teary-eyed Alex turned up at the door with two of the bouncers from the door. They informed George that paramedics were on their way and that all he could do was keep Will safe until they arrived. Heavy hands escorted the arsehole from the bathroom, shoving him through the doorway that they’d just entered.

Qwasdfghjkl

Three hours later, George sat vigil over a still-sleeping Will. The doctors had taken blood and given him an antidote to the Rohypnol in his system but would be unsure if the drug was mixed with anything else until his results came in.

James and Alex had gone home at George’s request. They tried to get him to come with them, get some sleep and some food, but not even God himself could pry George from Will’s side. He held the cold hand in his own, drawing gentle patterns into his palm as he rested his head on Will’s bed and crisp sheets.

George watched Will’s face for any sign of discomfort all night, stroking his hair to comfort him and pressing gentle kisses to his forehead as reassurance. “It’s okay, I’m right here”, he whispered into Will’s hairline. “I always will be”.

Will was woozy when he came around, eyes struggling to focus and voice slightly slurred. George carefully explained what happened, that no one besides him, the paramedics and the doctors had so much as touched him. After some coaxing, George finally gave into Will’s pleas and joined him in bed. George’s arms wrapped around his broad shoulders and pulled him in close, anchoring Will to him, grounding him and protecting him from whatever what may come their way.

“Thank you, George”, Will whispered into the space between his face and the smaller man’s neck.

“Always”.


End file.
